


What they got themselves into

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 3rd person, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Party, Present Day AU, Semi Public, Slash, Smut, non band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Everyone sleeps with the person they hate right?





	What they got themselves into

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at writing quickly this took me a week it's also my first time writing 3rd person since I was in school.

Jack hates Zack and Zack hates Jack just as much. That's why they keep finding themselves drunkenly falling into each other's bed.

The first time it happened was at a party. It usually happens at party's. Free beer and horny teens is always a recipe for sex. Not usually sex with the prick who annoys you in English but sex none the less. It was Alex's birthday and he invited the whole year so of course Zack was going to show up. Jack knew this. He didn't want to be in the same room as him but it's not as if he could skip his best friends birthday party. Many beers later all Jack could remember is being woken up by Zack pushing him out of bed and the sex. Jack also remembers how great the sex was. How could he forget. 

 

It happened again a few months later. This time Jack was a lot more sober. Not sober enough to think it's a bad idea. Just sober enough to remember everything leading up to it. He could remember Zack approaching him. He could remember the sloppy kisses in a dark corner. He could remember deep throating Zack in a unlocked bathroom where anyone could walk in and he could remember being bent other the sink while Zack thrusted into his ass. Then he could remember Zack leaving with a mutter telling him that he's dead if anyone finds out. 

The first thing Jack did was find Alex. 

"I fucked Zack." Was the first thing Jack said when he managed to pull Alex away from flirting with Rian. 

"So you don't hate him anymore?"

"Yes." He didn't know how he felt, he just knew Zack was damn good in bed and over a sink. 

"So you slept with him because you hate him?" Alex was probably as confused as Jack as this point, Jack watched Zack from across the room talking to Rian, laughing with Rian, "Jack?"

"I don't know." Jack sighed, "How can I make the same mistake twice?"

"Twice?" Alex exclaimed, Jack forgot he hadn't told him about the first time. 

"Your birthday." 

"Get in their." Alex laughed, "You may hate him but every girl wants some of his dick and you got it twice."

"Can we just go home now?" He asked. 

"Lemme say bye to Rian." Alex grabs hold of Jacks wrist, pulling Jack long while he struggled, "Stop being dumb."

"What's up Alex?" Zack asked Alex before looking at a uncomfortable Jack, "Barakat."

"Merrick." 

"I'm taking Jack home he's not feeling to good." Alex said, Jack could tell that both Zack and Alex wanted to say something, probably Rian as well, Jack didn't know if Rian had any idea. 

"And miss the rest of the party?" Rian said, "How about Zack show Jack to a spare room and just sleep the night here."

"No." Jack said. 

"Okay." Zack grinned, Jack was almost certain that Rian knew now, "You don't want to spoil the night for Alex now do you?"

"Fine." Jack was mad, really mad by now, "Lead the way."

Jack followed Zack silently to a empty room across the hall not wanting to be seen with him. Sure they had sex half an hour ago but now Jack wants nothing to do with him. 

"Your not really ill." Zack shrugged opening a mini fridge in the corner of the room, "This is Rian's room he won't mind if you crash in here. Beer?"

"Sure." Jack accepted the beer, "I'm assuming Rian knows."

"I'm assuming Alex does as well." Jack nodded, "Your a good lay."

"Are you going now?" Jack asked. 

"Speak to you next time your drunk." Zack laughed as he walked towards the door, "I'll tell Alex to find you when he wants to leave."

Zack then left leaving Jack alone, drunk and slightly pissed off. 

 

The third time it happened was someone's Easter party. Why anyone would throw a party for Jesus dying Jack didn't know. Jack also didn't know the girl who was throwing it but Alex did. He just decided to tag along for the free beer. He only had two drinks when he saw Zack, he wasn't drunk but he was horny and Zack was an amazing top. Jack approached Zack who was talking to Rian and Alex and decided fuck it everyone their knows already.

"You drunk and horny?" Rian asked when he walked over. 

"Tipsy." Jack corrected, "Im sober enough to drive."

"Sure you are." Alex rolled his eyes, "Rian are we going to leave them alone so we can pretend we don't know what their about to do."

"Use protection." Rian said a he left with Alex, Zack and Jack stood their for a second without saying anything. 

"I'm clean." They both say in unison. 

"So your not even drunk and want to sleep with me." Zack laughed, "That's new."

"Who said that?" Jack asked. 

"You came up to me."

"So?"

"The only time I approached you at a party is to fuck so I'm just assuming here."

"So maybe I'm here to be friendly."

"Really." Zack raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"No I'm here to fuck."

"I figured." Zack smiled, "So what surface you want to be bent over?"

"Who said your topping?" He asked. 

"Me."

"Good luck with that." Zack laughed biting his thumbnail, "We both know how much you like my dick. Your fucking hungry for it."

"Soon you will be hungry for mine." Jack attempted to take control. 

"Not now." Zack brushed off, "So where do you want me to fuck you? If you don't have a answer you can wait till next time."

"Let's just find a room."

"I'm topping."

"Alright." Jack shrugged just wanting to get laid, Zack grabbed onto Jacks arm and eagerly pulled him into the nearest bedroom, "Lock the door."

"Theirs no lock." Zack said, "Guess I'll just fuck you against it." 

Zack pulls Jack towards him. Zack hand one hand in Jacks hair as they kiss. It was a passionate kiss, almost as if they was in love but they wasn't. They was just in love with how the other felt. Zack pushed Jack against the door. 

"You got lube this time?" Jack asked as Zack unzipped his jeans. 

"Vaseline." Zack said before he started to suck on Jacks neck, someone attempted to open the door, "Fuck off!"

"Hurry up." Jack said as Rian pulled down his boxers, "Fuck prep."

"Your such a bossy bottom." Zack laughed, "But your still bottom so I'm in charge."

"Zack." He moaned as Zack inserted a finger, "Zack hurry the fuck up."

"Shh." Zack covered Jacks mouth with his free hand and inserted another finger and started stretching Jack, "If you be quiet I'll be quicker."

Jack moaned loudly through Zack's hand as he brushed his prostate. Zack's favourite thing was to have people fall apart under his touch and Jack was probably his favourite. Zack was certain Jack wouldn't run off and tell anyone other than Alex. Jack wouldn't want everyone to know. 

"Zack." Jack whispered behind his hand, "Please."

"Because you asked so nicely." Zack covered his cock in a generous amount of Vaseline knowing he would have to buy some more before next time. 

Zack hoped their was a next time, hopefully when they was both completely sober. 

Jack let's out a soft whimper as Zack inserts himself. Zack wraps one arm around Jacks waist and strokes Jacks cheek with the other hand whilst he thrusted into a moaning Jack. 

"Faster." Jack needfully begged, Zack sped up his pace and starting stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Zack kept thrusting into Jack hitting his prostate every time Jack was almost screaming with pleasure by the time he came all over Zack's hand. The noises coming out of Jack's mouth sent Zack over the edge and with one last thrust he came inside Jack. As he came he let out a loud moan he been holding back that shocked both himself and Jack. 

"That's the first time I heard you moan." Jack said after about a minuet of silence. 

"I'll go find some tissues." Zack was flushed red, "Stay here I won't be long."

When Zack left they both wondered what they got themselves into. 

 

At school on Monday Zack kept throwing tiny balls of paper at Jack to get his attention. 

"What?" Jack turnt around and hissed before a big ball hit his head, "Fuck you."

Jack picked up the ball and unscrewed it revealing a note. 

Meet me in the bathroom ten minuets after I leave 

Jack turns back around and raised his eyebrow at Zack who just smiles.

"Sir I'm not feeling well can I go see the nurse." He asked. 

"Go." He said and Zack winked at me as he left the room. 

Jack gets his phone out his bag and stares at it for the next ten minuets not sure if he was willing for time to speed up or slow down.

"Can I go the bathroom?" He asked seven minuets later giving him enough time to decide one he leaves class if he was going to Zack or not. 

"Sure" 

Jack slowly walks to the bathroom and stands outside the door before deciding fuck it. The first thing he sees when pushing the door open is Zack sitting on a sink. 

"So you decided to come." 

"What do you want?" Jack asked. 

"Take a guess."

"Toilet stall or sink?"

"So you would fuck me sober?" Zack sounded shocked, "And toilet stall just incase someone walks in."

"You thought I wouldn't?" Zack jumps off the sinks and grabs Jacks hand pulling him over to a stall, "I have to go back to class soon."

"I guess I'll have to make this quick."


End file.
